powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Roar
The power to possess a powerful roar. Also Called * Battle Cry * Concussive Roar * Enhanced Bellow/Howl/Scream/Shout Capabilities The user is able to shout really loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects with their ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations (not to be confused with Soundwave Generation but similar). They may also be able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze. The force caused by the roar may even cancel out opposing attacks. Applications * Attack Cancellation * Deafness Inducement * Enhanced Breath * Fear Inducement * Fearful Scream * Paralysis Inducement * Vibration Emission Associations * Animal Imitation * Dimensional Distortion * Enhanced Lung Capacity * Sonic Scream * Voice Manipulation Limitations * The user may only roar for as long as they have breath. * The user is powerless if they unable to roar, be it by illness of exhaustion. * This power has no real associations with sound based powers, this power is just the enhancement of one's roars, instead of controlling sound waves to generate it in a scream. Known Users Gallery Dinoponera's_Battle-cry.png|Dinoponera (Arachnid) roaring so loud that it paralyzed all around her for a second, which left a huge opening for her to take. Jerome_Guizbatt's_The_Roar.png|Jerome Guizbatt (Bleach) using The Roar to shout so loud that the resulting sound waves can maim and kill. Grimmjow_Roaring.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) roaring viciously upon his Resurrección, he can instill apprehension onto his foes. Vagido.gif|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) letting out his Vagido battle-cry, which is powerful enough to release shock waves that can shatter ice. Ormagoden GIF.gif|Ormagöden (Brütal Legend) possesses a roar so powerful and magnificent, his scream at the moment of his death travels through the Brütal Land to this day. Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) screaming at such intensity that it is inflicting severe vertigo to even General-class Exorcists. Baby's_Revenge_Blast.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) screaming so loudly that his Revenge Blast is wreaking massive damage around the area. Goku's_Kiai_Scream.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using a Kiai roar to easily nullify Nappa's Bomber DX. Gotenks_using_Vice_Shout.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) screaming so loudly that his Vice Shout manages to shatter the dimensional barrier. Boo's_Angry_Shout.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) using his Angry Shout simply because he was angry, distorting the weather and hurting even two Saiyan's ears. Natsu_roar.jpg|Natsu (Fairy Tail) roaring so loud that he was able to defeat Cobra with it alone. Roar_of_the_Elders.png|Kion (The Lion Guard) uses the Roar of the Elders. Morgiana's_Battle_Cry.gif|Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) using her Battle Cry with such power that dangerous beasts flee in fear, and can use the sound for echolocation. Sasuke's_Susanoo_screaming_with_rage.png|Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) was screaming with so much rage, it caused the river water to ripple and apprehension in Kakashi. Naruto_roaring.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) roaring with such intensities due to Kurama's awakening, it causes Haku's chakra-enforced ice mirrors to crack and shatter. Monster_Chopper_Roaring.png|Monster Chopper (One Piece) roaring so viciously that Kumadori became paralyzed in fear. Lenora_Lillipup_Roar.png|Lillipup (Pokémon) using Roar to scare the opponent into retreating. Dialga_Roar_of_Time.png|Dialga (Pokémon) using Roar of Time to roar so powerfully that it distorts the flow of time. Chopper_Promo.jpg|Chopper (Skylanders) Sound_bazooka.png|Zebra (Toriko) using Sound Bazooka to release a deadly roar. Category:Powers Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Enhancements Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers